


Something Blue

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle and Bobby Singer are Dean Winchester's Parents, Flirting, Gay Castiel, John Winchester - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Scared Dean, Soulmates, Teacher Castiel, light angst because dean, touching your soulmate turns the skin blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Touching your soulmate for the first time turns their skin a brilliant shade of blue, which happens to scare the shit out of Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

"Jesus Christ," Dean muttered around his sandwich. He was perched on an old metal stool outside Bobby's shop on his lunch break watching people come and go. A redheaded woman entered a book store across the street minding her own business when _**BAM**_ _,_ her life changed forever.

Dean stuffed more of his sandwich in his mouth, chewing angrily as the redhead covered her mouth with her now blue hand, jumping up and down with excitement. The cashier hopped up on the counter and swung her legs over, immediately wrapping her legs around the excited woman and kissing her on the cheek. They talked for a while and exchanged phone numbers before red came out of the shop, waving shyly with her book as she left.

Dean shook his head and tossed the crust of his sandwich towards the garbage. He groaned and let his head fall backwards when it missed.

"Goddamn it boy if you don't clean your shit up I'ma kick your skinny ass," Bobby complained. He huffed as he bent over and picked up the crust and tossed it into the garbage can. "The hell's the matter with you today?" He scratched the side of his face where a blue hand print was burned into his skin.

"Nothin'," Dean sighed, wiping his gloved hands on his jeans.

Bobby looked at Dean and followed his gaze across the street. From inside the shop he could see the owner marveling at her freshly blue hand.

"Ah. Got another one, huh?" Bobby sat down with a groan next to Dean and eyed his gloves. "Y'know, might be easier to find someone if you took those damn things off."

"I don't _need_ to find someone, Bobby. I'm doin' fine on my own." He stuffed his hands between his legs to hide his gloves and sighed. "Don't need some stupid blue mark tellin' me who I'm supposed to be with." Pulling his hands out, he patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Breaks over, gotta get back." He stood from his stool, giving the woman one last glance before burying himself inside the hood of a Honda Civic.

The Impala rumbled to a stop in the driveway. Dean shut her door gently, running his hand over the hood as he walked by.

"Wish you'd turn blue," he smiled. He opened the door to his apartment, tossing his keys into a ceramic bowl before heading to the fridge. He plucked a beer out of the door and popped it open, flicking the cap into the sink.

"Dean? That you?" a voice called.

Dean scowled and chugged half his beer before heading into the living room. His brother was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table.

"Who the hell else would it be?" he asked with a huff. He plopped down in his recliner, setting his beer on a stack of magazines. He peeled his gloves off and stuffed them in his pockets noticing his brother eyeing his hands. "They ain't blue yet, Sammy," he grunted.

Sam frowned and fidgeted in his seat. "I uh, got somethin' to tell you."

Dean raised an eyebrow and picked up his beer as he watched his brother stand. He unbuttoned his shirt and peeled back the cloth, revealing four long blue streaks on his forearm.

"Well I'll be dammed," Dean breathed out.

"I was at the gym this morning," he smiled. "There was this girl there---Eileen, and she came up to me and asked if I could spot her." He smiled wide and looked at his brother. "Thanked me and ran her hand across my arm before leaving and---Jesus, Dean," he laughed, "I can't wait for you to meet her. She's really sweet and pretty. My God is she gorgeous."

Sam's voice melted into the background as Dean eyed the bright blue streaks on his brothers arm. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous, but deep down it scared the shit out of him. He instinctively balled his fists and pressed them to his thighs. The thought that your world revolves around one thing and one thing only- finding your soulmate, made him angry and sad at the same time.

"Dean?"

Dean shook his head and loosened his fists. "That's great, Sammy." He stood up, grabbing his beer before patting his brother on his shoulder. "I'm happy for ya man. I'm gonna take a shower." He turned on his heel, smile instantly fading as he walked into the bathroom. He let his head thunk against the door as he leaned against it and sighed. 

It's not fair. Truly, it isn't. Dean walked down the sidewalk towards his favorite bar, watching people pass him by. Most of their marks were visible. Touching hands was the most common way for peoples lives to change forever. Being introduced to someone new, job interviews, or even accidental touches at the grocery store while you're getting your change. This is why Dean always wore gloves. He didn't want or need the universe to tell him who he was supposed to love.

He made his way into the bar, smiling when he saw Ellen wiping down the dark wood island. "Hey mamma," he said, leaning over the bar to kiss her on the cheek.

"There's my boy," he grinned, raising her blue hand to cup his cheek. "Where you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while."

He sighed as he lowered himself onto a duct taped stool. "Workin'. Your husband keeps me busy."

Ellen smiled as she poured Dean a beer and set it on a coaster in front of him. "Want me talk to him?" she asked with her eyes narrowed. "Can't have him workin' you too hard. Young man like you needs a life."

Dean snorted into his glass, taking a long drink. He licked his lips and shook his head. "Nah, I like it. Keeps me outta trouble."

Ellen rested her elbows on the bar and lowered her head. "Talked to Sam today."

Dean nodded and took another long drink. "Yup. Got himself a pretty little thing I hear." He grabbed the remote off the bar and changed flipped through the channels.

"Was watchin' that!" a voice yelled from the end of the bar.

"Shaddap, Chuck," Dean shouted. "You're too drunk to even know what you're lookin' at."

The man huffed and lowered his head, revealing a blue streak across the back of his neck. He mumbled to himself quietly between sips of his beer.

"Dean," Ellen glanced down at Dean's gloves, "your daddy and I just want---"

"Nu uh," Dean held up a hand, glove wet from the condensation on his glass, "not you, too. I already got it from the old man today, I don't need it from you too."

She sighed, her eyebrows pulling together. "I just want you to be happy, baby. It kills me seein' you so sad all the time." She ran her thumb over his cheek and frowned.

"I ain't sad," Dean held the hand against his face lightly. "I just don't look good in blue," he winked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ellen huffed a laugh and let her hand fall away. She nodded her head towards Chuck and Dean rolled his eyes. She refilled the mans drink and stayed to chat with him for a minute while Dean finished his drink.

The bell above the bar chimed as someone walked in. Dean heard heavy footsteps approach from behind, then sat down a few stools away from him. The man had unruly black hair that stood up in different directions and a tattered trench coat that hung down over the stool. Ellen glanced over and smiled.

"What can I get ya, hun?"

"I---uh, a phone. Please." the man said.

Dean stared at him for a minute, not believing that voice came from the man next to him. The gravel of his voice made Dean want to pounce on him right there. He swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat.

"Sure thing." Ellen walked over in front of Dean, reaching under the bar to grab the phone. She jerked her head towards the man while staring at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his beer.

"Everything ok?" she asked holding out the phone.

"No, actually," the man grumbled. "My car stalled down the road. I can't seem to get it to work."

Ellen jerked the phone back to her chest as a grin spread across her face. "Well aren't you in luck. My son," she pointed to Dean with the phone, "is a mechanic. Isn't that right, Dean."

They both turned to Dean who was staring daggers at Ellen. He watched the mans Adam's apple bounce in his throat as his eyes widened.

"No, no I couldn't," the man said, raising a hand towards Dean. "It's late and I don't want to impose. I can just call a tow truck and---"

"And I'd be the one comin' to get you," Dean said, finishing his drink.

Ellen beamed as she tucked the phone away under the bar. "My husband owns the only shop in town and Dean here is the best at repairing cars."

The man looked over to Dean, his eyes sparkling in the neon lights. "Could you---I don't want to bother you. I could always wait until morning but---"

Dean sighed and pushed himself off the stool, running a hand down his chin. "The trucks out back," Ellen smiled wide as Dean leaned over the bar to kiss her goodbye on the cheek. She handed him the keys and squeezed his hand tight before letting go.

"Well, come on then. Let's go get your car and take it to the shop." Dean nodded his head towards the door and the man stood quickly. "T-thank you," he nodded to Ellen and followed Dean out the door.

They walked behind the bar, their shoes chewing into the gravel as Dean motioned to the truck. "Hop in," he said, fumbling with the keys. The truck started with a loud rumble that shook the cab. "What's your name?"

"Castiel. Novak," he answered, holding out his hand across the seat.

Dean reached over and shook it briefly before pulling back and gripping the steering wheel. "Dean Winchester." He noticed Castiel staring at his gloved hand and instantly gripped the wheel tighter.

They drove in relative silence except for Castiel telling Dean where to turn. They ended up just outside of town near the Lawrence high school.

"You live around here?" Dean asked, hopping out of the truck and heading towards Castiel's car.

"Yes. I just moved here a week ago. I'm the new English teacher at KU."

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Huh. No wonder I've never seen you before. Pop the hood?"

Castiel stood there staring at Dean for a moment.

"Cas? Hood?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh--yes. Sorry. Yes, I'll---" he walked over to the car and opened the door. His eyebrows pulled together as he stared at the interior before turning back to Dean, lips pressed together.

Dean huffed a laugh and walked over to Castiel. Their shoulders brushed lightly before Dean sat down in the drivers seat. He pointed to a small lever near the floor. "Hood release," he said, giving it a pull. The hood popped up slightly and Castiel shook his head.

"I'm awful with anything pertaining to cars," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Dean watched as it fell across his forehead, fingers suddenly aching to brush it away. "S'ok," he mumbled. He walked to the front of the car and lifted the hood. He felt Castiel behind him, looking over his shoulder and suddenly couldn't remember a damn thing about cars. "Uh, looks like," he jiggled a few wires and checked the fluids quickly, "might have a bad battery. Not a big deal." He stood upright quickly, banging his head on the inside of the hood. "Fuck," he hissed.

"Oh, Dean. Are you alright?" Castiel reached out his hand to inspect Deans head. Dean watched as Castiel's fingers barely grazed his hair before jerking away.

"M'fine. Let's just---," his eyes widened and his hands trembled at his sides. "I'm just---," he hooked his thumb over his shoulder. "Gonna get it hooked up and we'll take it to the shop." He turned on his heel and quickly walked to the truck.

The drive back was even more awkward. Castiel was obviously curious about Dean pulling away from him and Dean was trying his hardest to not stare at Cas the whole time. He sighed heavily as they pulled into the garage, thankful to be somewhere familiar.

"You can have a seat. This won't take long," Dean said quickly. He watched as Castiel took off his coat and sat on the dusty couch near the office. He hadn't been able to see Cas' body under all that fabric which was an absolute crime, Dean thought. His arms were thick and his chest was solid. His eyes raked over the man before he realized Castiel was staring at him from the couch. Dean cleared his throat loudly and walked over to the car.

His mind wandered as he worked. What if Castiel had touched him? What if he wound up with a blue streak on his face? What if he didn't and wound up alone for the rest of his life? He was so wound up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Castiel walk up behind him.

"How's it coming along?" Castiel asked quietly.

Dean jumped, hitting his head again. "Mother fucker," he groaned. He stood upright, rubbing his head. He looked at Castiel who was biting back a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, man." 

Castiel held his hands up and bit his lip. "I'm so sorry. Again."

Dean watched Cas' teeth scrape across his bottom lip, licking his own in response. He shook his head and frowned. "I haven't hit my head this many times since I played football in school," he huffed.

"Would you mind," he gestured towards the inside of the hood. "I wouldn't mind knowing how to reattach a battery. I assume it could come in handy some day."

Dean looked down at the car then back up to Castiel. He pointed at the battery with a shrug. "This'll last you at least 5 years. You won't have to change it---," Dean watched as Castiel's face dropped, realizing what Cas was asking. "Oh. Oh yeah, no problem. Uh, here," Dean handed Castiel a small wrench and gestured towards the car with his head. They both ducked under the hood shoulders touching. "So this," Dean pointed with a gloved finger, "is where it attaches. You gotta make sure the positive and negative cables match up. That's the most important part." He glanced over to Castiel who nodded along. "Use the wrench to tighten here and here," Dean pointed to the posts on the battery. Their hands brushed together as Castiel reached in and tightened the bolts. Dean swallowed hard, wishing in the back of his mind that he felt his gloves at home.

"What's next," Castiel asked, his face inches away from Dean.

Dean licked his lips and watched as Castiel's eyebrow raised, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Now---um," Dean stammered, staring into Cas' eyes. "Now we---," he pinched his eyes shut and stood, careful not to hit his head for a third time. "Now you start it up. See if it runs."

He watched as Castiel rose from under the hood, noticing grease marks streaking across his stomach. He sat in the drivers seat and turned the key. It sputtered a few times and Castiel frowned.

"Give it another try," Dean said, twirling his pointer finger in the air. Castiel tried it three more times before the engine roared to life and smiled. He climbed out of the seat as Dean shut the hood.

"Thank you, Dean. I truly appreciate this." He reached behind himself and pulled out his wallet.

Dean raised a hand and pushed the wallet down, shaking his head. "It's on the house, Cas."

"Absolutely not," Castiel said firmly. "I came into your bar after hours made you fix my car. I'm paying."

Dean crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose I could just give it to your mother," Castiel tilted his head.

Dean shifted his weight and licked his lips. "You could uh---you could take me out. On a date. As a thanks." His heart pounded in his ears as the words left his mouth.

A grin spread across Castiel's face as he pocketed his wallet. "I'd like that very much, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean waved as Castiel drove off into the night. He smiled to himself as he closed up the shop and hopped into the truck, running the nights events over in his mind.

He wound up back at the bar as Ellen was putting chairs upside down on the table.

"Hey honey. Wasn't hoping to see you again tonight." She rested her hand on her hip and smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair, flipping it so the seat rested on the tabletop. "Fixed the battery and he went home, ma. Nothin' happened." Dean turned his back to grab another chair and hide his flushed cheeks from his mother.

"Uh huh," Ellen said suspiciously. "That why your ears are burnin' up?" She walked over and flicked his ear lobe, laughing when he hissed and rubbed it. "Come on. Talk to me."

Dean shrugged and flipped another chair before turning and facing Ellen. He picked at his gloves and pulled his eyebrows together. "I uh, didn't charge him for the battery."

Ellen's eyebrows flew up. "Dean Winchester, your daddy's gonna whoop your---"

"Told him he could take me on a date as payment." His face broke out into a smile as his cheeks reddened.

Ellen pressed her lips together trying, and failing, to suppress a smile. "Oh, honey," she whispered as she pulled Dean in for a long hug. She rubbed his back and squeezed him around the shoulders. "I'm so proud'a you."

Dean nodded, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I'm scared, mamma," he whispered.

Ellen pulled away and held Dean by the shoulders. "Ain't nothin' to be scared of. If he can't deal with this," she grabbed Deans gloved hand and squeezed it lightly, "then he isn't the one for you anyway. It's _your_ choice. _You_ decide when you're ready."

Dean's heart swelled. He hugged Ellen again, his eyes stinging with tears. He sniffed hard and cleared his throat. "Alright," he sighed, pulling away, "let's get this place closed up."

Two days later Dean was perched on his stool at the garage again. He pulled a handful of potato chips out of the greasy bag and shoved them in his mouth as he watched the two woman from the bookstore sat outside a small coffee shop and talked. They sipped their drinks and laughed, occasionally reaching out to inspect the others blue hand.

"I hear you got a date," Bobby said, patting Dean on the shoulder.

Dean turned his head over his shoulder and shrugged. "No big deal," he lied. He hadn't stopped thinking about it for forty eight hours

Bobby grunted as he sat down beside Dean, wiping his hands on his stained jeans. "Your mother ever tell you how we met?" 

"Maybe once when I was little." He held the bag out to Bobby who batted it away. "Your mother'd kill me," he huffed. "Anyway, we met when we were seventeen. She was a spit fire of a gal," he smiled fondly. "I saw her playin' pool and I thought she was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever laid eyes on."

Dean nodded along, still watching the couple across the street. "Then she touched your cheek, it turned blue and you lived happily ever after," Dean bobbed his head back and forth, rolling his eyes. Bobby smacked him upside the head and clicked his tongue.

"No, idjit," Bobby scoffed. "I told her I wanted to take her home and show her a night she'd never forget." He smiled wide as Dean's jaw dropped. "She smacked me so hard I saw stars." Bobby shook his head while running a hand over the blue streaks. "Should'a seen her face. She watched the blue spread across my cheek and her eyes filled with tears, not that she'd ever admit it. I didn't know what the hell she was starin' at until she showed me her hand, and Jesus," Bobby chuckled, "I couldn't believe my luck."

Dean cleared the lump in his throat and stared ahead, watching the redhead twirl a spoon in her mug. "There a point to this?" he asked gruffly.

"Point is, love comes outta nowhere son, and when you least expect it." Bobby braced his hands on his knees and pushed himself off the couch. "Give this Cas-teal a chance."

"Cast _iel_ ," Dean corrected.

Bobby swatted a hand at Dean's shoulder. "Whatever," he mumbled. "When you seein' him?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno."

"You get his number?"

Dean froze, mid swallow, choking on his chips.

"Jesus, chew your damn food!" Bobby shouted, patting Dean hard on the back.

Dean wheezed and coughed, finally dislodging the chips. "No," he said hoarsely. "Didn't get a number."

Bobby shook his head and grumbled as he walked away, cursing under his breath.

After they closed up shop, Dean jumped in the Impala and sped towards the bar. What if Cas came back to the bar? What if he was waiting for Dean to come back? What if he just royally fucked up his chances at ever seeing the guy again?

Gravel flew as he pulled into the parking lot and skidded to a stop. He burst through the doors, glancing around before heading straight past the bar and into the kitchen.

"Ma?" he called out, opening the office door.

Ellen was sitting at the computer filling out an order sheet with the phone pressed against her cheek and shoulder. She scowled and held a blue finger up to her lips.

Dean leaned against the door frame and tapped his toe rapidly on the tile floor.

"Yeah, 24. No, that didn't sell worth a damn, I gotta cancel that one." Ellen eyed Dean's foot and sighed. She pulled open a drawer on her desk and pulled out a pink stinky note and handed it out to Dean. "Just a sec, Ash," she said, covering the receiver with her palm. "Just missed him," she whispered.

Dean took the pink note with his eyebrows raised.

_Dean, I realized I left the other night  
_ _without giving you this. Call or text me  
when you'd like me to "repay" you for the  
battery. _ _Castiel- 555-021-7625_

Dean bit back a smile and kissed Ellen on the cheek before bolting out of the bar and into his car. He pulled out his phone and put the number into his contact list, then typed out a message.

_To: Castiel_

_Hey, Cas. It's Dean. I just got your number from the bar._

He hit send and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He stared at the phone screen for two agonizing minutes before he got a response.

_From: Castiel_

_Hello, Dean. I was hoping you would stop by and talk to your mother. I had no other way of contacting you besides showing up at your shop and I wasn't sure if that would be too invasive._

Dean huffed a laugh.

_To: Castiel_

_Not invasive. I realized I didn't get your number so after work I went to the Roadhouse and mom said I just missed you._

_From: Castiel_

_Yes, I left about 45 minutes ago. It seems we get out of work around the same time._

Dean smiled down at his phone.

_To: Castiel_

_So, when are you free for that date?_

His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for a reply. He wiped a hand over his mouth and jiggled his foot on the floor board.

_From: Castiel_

_I usually have time on the weekends but I have a conference to go to. I'm free tonight, though._

Dean's heart leapt into his throat. He looked down at his dirty jeans and stained shirt. He definitely needed a shower and fast.

_To: Castiel_

_What're you thinkin?_

_From: Castiel_

_The usual. Dinner, movie, flowers and I walk you to your door at the end of the night._

Dean grimaced at his phone. "Ok, well..." he sighed.

_From: Castiel_

_I'm joking, Dean. How about I cook for you?_

"Oh thank God," he laughed.

_To: Castiel_

_Sounds good. I gotta shower and get ready. Text me your address?_

An hour later Dean pulled up to Castiel's house. It was deep in a thicket of trees, far from the main road. He parked next to Castiel's car and killed the engine.

"K, not a big deal," he whispered to himself. "People go on dates all the time." His hands were shaking as he straightened his flannel. He checked his hair one last time in the rear view mirror before he climbed out of the Impala. He walked up the stairs to Cas' house two at a time and rang the doorbell.

Castiel opened the door with a smile. His hair was sticking out in different directions and his tie was loosened around his neck. His bare toes curled into the carpet when he watched a smile creep across Dean's face.

"Hello, Dean," he breathed. "Come in." He gestured towards the living room with an outreached arm.

Dean bent down to unlace his boots while taking a look around. There was a small grey love seat in front of a table covered in papers and books. A large shelf took up the back wall of the room, covered in books and knick knacks. He whistled through his teeth as he stood up.

"Nice place you got here, Cas." He stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets as he followed Castiel into the living room.

"Thank you, I like it out here." Castiel smiled and stared at Dean. "You look very nice." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked down at his disheveled tie.

Dean snorted a laugh and looked down at his jeans. "You mean I'm not covered in grease and dirt?" He lifted his eyes and looked to Castiel who was staring at him.

"Uh, no. No, I just meant---"

"I'm fuckin' with you, Cas," Dean smiled.

Castiel bit his lip and looked away smiling. A beeping sound came from the kitchen and Castiel's eyes widened. "I hope you like cheese burgers." He nodded his head, signaling Dean to follow him into the kitchen.

Dean trailed behind him, watching the way his body moved as he walked. He wrenched his eyes away and blushed immediately when Castiel looked over his shoulder.

The kitchen was large with an island in the middle. The blue cabinets matched Castiel's eyes as did the curtains on the bay window.

"Have a seat, I just have to take the fries out of the oven." He watched as Dean took a seat at the counter and drummed his fingers on the counter, sniffing the air.

"Is that---did you make a pie?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Maybe," Castiel grinned as he pulled the fries out of the oven. "Beer?" He asked, opening the fridge.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "You didn't just drop your number of at the Roadhouse. You talked to my mom didn't you?" He took the offered beer and popped the cap off, taking a long drink.

Castiel pressed his lips together as he lifted a burger out of a frying pan and onto a bun. "Is that bad?"

Shaking his head, Dean smiled. "No. Smart actually."

Relief washed over Castiel as he gave Dean is plate. "Good," he sighed. "I didn't want to overstep but I literally know nothing about you other than you're good at repairing cars." He picked up his plate and sat down next to Dean. Their elbows bumped as they ate, neither of them moving to make more room between them.

They chatted about their day and work as they ate. Dean caught Castiel glancing at his gloves a few times as they talked and decided to get that conversation out of the way. He wiped his hands on his pants after he was finished and cleared his throat.

"So, I'm assuming you have questions," he said while picking up his beer.

Castiel's eyebrows pulled together. "About what?" he asked, wiping his mouth off on a napkin.

Rolling his eyes, Dean wiggled the fingers on his free gloved hand.

Castiel tossed the napkin on his plate and turned to face Dean. "Germaphobe?"

Dean snorted and drank the rest of his beer. "Nah, nothin' like that." He wrung his hands together, the sound of the cloth rubbing against itself was somewhat soothing to him as he collected his thoughts.

Before he registered what was happening, Castiel reached over and placed one hand on top of Deans. "Dean, I don't mind that you wear them, for whatever reason."

Dean stared down at their hands, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Lets go sit in the living room. I've been told my couch is very comfortable," he smiled.

"Who told ya that," Dean asked, instantly jealous. He followed Castiel into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"My friend Charlie. She works at a coffee shop near your garage." He crossed his ankle over his knee and lounged on the sofa.

Dean pulled his eyebrows together and tilted his head as he sat down, facing Castiel. "She a redhead?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. You know her?"

Dean pursed his lips. "Nah, just---I saw her go into the bookshop last week an---" he waved a hand in the air as he shrugged.

"She met Dorothy there," Castiel nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it happen," Dean sighed looking down at his hands.

"So that's why---," Castiel gestured to Dean's hands.

"I don't need the world to tell me who I'm supposed to be with." He glanced at Cas before looking back to his hands, his mouth forming a small frown. "I get it if you don't wanna date someone who's so against what everyone else is dying to find." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I think you're just wastin' your time on me, Cas."

Castiel moved close to Dean, keeping his hands firmly planted on his thighs. "Look at me, Dean." He lowered his head and caught Dean's eye line with a stern look on his face. "I get to decide who I waste my time with, just like you get to decide who to touch and who touches you. I don't care about the gloves, I don't care if I ever find my soulmate. I like you, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you like me too."

Dean nodded as a small smile crept across his face.

"Alright," Castiel nodded, "then I don't see a problem here. It may take me some time to keep my hands under control, but I promise, I won't touch you until you ask me to." 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, you can still touch me, just---not skin to skin." He looked up at Castiel through his lashes and smiled.

Castiel licked his lips, staring at Deans mouth. He blinked rapidly and nodded. "I can do that." He reached over and carefully put his hand on Deans knee. A tremor shot through Dean as he felt the weight of Cas' hand resting there.

"No one's---," Dean shook his head and cleared his throat, "besides my parents and my brother, no one's touched me in a long time," he whispered.

Castiel frowned and gripped his leg tighter. His eyebrows shot up as a smile flashed over his face. "I'll be right back." He shot off the couch and walked briskly down the hallway, disappearing into a room. Dean cocked his head as he listened to drawers opening and closing, then he heard an "Ah-ha!". Castiel walked back into the living room with his hands behind his back.

"What're you doing?" Dean chuckled.

Castiel sat down close to Dean. "Close your eyes."

Dean stared at him for a moment before nodding. He closed his eyes hesitantly and braced himself.

He felt something run across his cheek. It was warm and soft as it traced down his jawline. He leaned into the touch, sighing as he pinched his eyes shut. He could feel Castiel's breath on his face as his body involuntarily moved him forward.

"Cas," he whispered as he reached out, feeling around for the other man.

A hand ran up his arm to his shoulder, pulling him in slightly. Dean felt Castiel breathe his name against his lips before he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Dean melted into Castiel's arms, pressing himself tight against his chest. His fingers raked through his thick hair, wishing he could feel it for just a second. He felt Castiel pull away gently and the weight of his hands disappear. He opened his eyes slowly as he licked his lips.

Castiel sat there smiling, his hair an absolute mess. "Did---was that ok?"

Dean looked down at Castiel's hands. He was wearing a sleek looking pair of leather gloves. He nodded quickly as he pulled Castiel back in for another kiss.

"Yes," he breathed between kissing. "Yes, yes, yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Heya baby. Didn't expect to see you tonight." Ellen wrapped her arms around Deans neck and squeezed. "You stayin' for dinner?"

Dean walked through the door of his childhood home, taking the washrag off his mom's shoulder. "Just here for a visit," he muttered while twisting it in his gloved hand.

Ellen squinted her knowing eyes. Dean followed her into the kitchen and patted Bobby on the shoulder as he passed, making the man look up over his newspaper. "Don't I see enough'a you at work?" he grunted with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean chuckled, tossing the rag at the paper.

Bobby grunted at him as Ellen sat down next to Dean. "What's goin' on, honey?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his mouth. "I uh," he cleared his throat, "I was wonderin' if---could you tell me more 'bout--" He closed his eyes as his chest tightened.

Ellen glanced over at Bobby who folded up his newspaper and set it down. "You wanna know about Mary and John?" Ellen guessed.

Nodding, Dean wiped his hands on his thighs. "I uh, I know---" he looked up at both of them. "You're my parents, there's no two ways about it. You raised me, but, I just wanna know. Were they soulmates?"

Bobby sighed and leaned against the table. "I knew John a long time. I was there when he met Mary."

"And?" Dean asked quietly.

"No, baby," Ellen shook her head, "they weren't." She gripped Dean's hand and frowned. "But you know that's not a bad thing right? You of all people know that's not all that matters in this world."

"No, no I know," Dean sighed. "Just---"

"It's this new man of yours in'it?" Bobby grinned, the blue hand print on his face rising.

"Shaddap," Dean grinned before pressing his lips together. "I just need'ta know if people can actually be happy--being with someone they know isn't their soulmate."

"Boy," Bobby tapped the table hard with his fingers, "those two were the happiest couple I ever seen. They were head over heels stupid in love with each other. Didn't matter a damn to them that nothin' turned blue when they touched."

"Dean they loved each other so much. Then they had you and Sam and," she smiled over at Bobby fondly, "oh honey they were perfect for each other."

"So it really doesn't matter," Dean scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, baby it really doesn't. If you think this Castiel might be the one, then go for it," she squeezed his hand tightly, "gloves or no gloves."

Dean stood quickly, his chair scraping across the floor loudly. He smiled down at Ellen and kissed her forehead before running towards the door.

Bobby huffed in his seat and picked his paper back up, shaking it out. "I didn't get a kiss," he mumbled under his breath. Ellen chuckled and leaned over and cupped his cheek, placing their marks together as she kissed him.

Dean's heart was pounding almost as hard as his fist was on Castiel's door. His breath caught in his throat when Castiel flung open the door. He was in the process of buttoning up his shirt, his hair standing up in all directions.

"Dean? What're you---is everything ok?" he breathed out.

Dean stared at him for a minute before his hands decided to work. He reached out his gloved hands and gripped the sides of Castiel's face, pulling him in close. Their lips brushed as Dean looked into Cas' eyes, raising his eyebrows in question. Castiel nodded quickly before pulling Dean inside by his jacket. Dean kicked the door shut just in time for Castiel to shove him against it, licking his lips.

"You're sure?" Castiel whispered, his lips moving against Deans.

Dean answered by leaning the small distance and pressing his lips to Castiel's. His tongue slipped across the other mans bottom lip and with a roll of his jaw, deepened the kiss. Castiel moaned against him, keeping his hands gripped tight to Dean's jacket. They kissed until Dean pulled away for air.

"Want you," he rasped. "Want this so fucking bad, Cas."

Cas' eyes widened before he pushed Dean's jacket off his shoulders, his hands immediately digging into his shirtsleeves. He pulled Dean along with him as he backed up to the couch, his legs hitting against the side. Dean smirked and pushed him down roughly onto the couch. He peeled his shirt off over his head as Castiel watched, licking his lips in anticipation. Dean crawled over his lap and straddled his hips, running his gloved hands down Cas' chest.

"Dean," Cas groaned, raking his nails over Dean's thighs. "Need to---" his breath hitched in his throat as Dean knelt down and licked a stripe up his chest to his nipple. "Fuck, Dean I need to get my gloves."

Dean made his way up Castiel's chest to his neck and sucked a mark there, eliciting a moan from the other man. "Doesn't matter," he whispered shaking his head.

Castiel froze underneath him, placing his hands carefully on the couch. "Dean, we don't---"

Dean rolled his hips and moaned against the other man's mouth. "Do you want this too?" he whispered, licking Cas' lower lip softly before looking him in the eyes.

Castiel nodded and released his grip from the couch. He reached down to Dean's hand, running his fingers across the smooth gloves. "Will you---" he nodded to Dean's hand as he unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it away. Dean smiled and bit the fingertip of the glove, pulling it off. "Where?" Castiel asked breathlessly.

Dean licked his lips and sat up slightly. He picked up Cas' hand with his still gloved hand and hovered it over his heart. Castiel smiled as he scooted up so Dean was sitting on his lap.

"Nothing changes," Dean whispered. "Even if it doesn't---I still want this."

With their fingers stretched over each others hearts, Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean, their bodies pressing together. Dean gasped as he felt Castiel's warm skin on his own. He pressed his hand hard on Cas' chest, his eyes pinched shut. Their breaths came in pants between kisses, their hands never moving.

Castiel pulled away first, gently kissing Dean's cheeks and jawline. Dean kept his eyes shut as he stilled.

"Did...is it---" Dean stammered, keeping his hand pressed against Cas' chest. He felt Castiel slowly and carefully remove his hand. The room was too quiet and Dean started to panic. "Cas," he whispered, his voice trembling.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel sighed. Dean felt Castiel's fingers rake through his hair as he let out a sigh. He leaned into the touch, a completely brand new sensation. "Open your eyes."

Dean held his breath.

He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Castiel's blue eyes and his flushed cheeks. He watched as Castiel lowered his eyes to his chest, moving his shirt out of the way.

Dean's eyes watered as he removed his trembling hand. He choked back a sob as he ran his fingers over the blue hand print. He looked up to Castiel who smiled and placed his hand on Deans chest.

"We match," Castiel whispered.

Dean nodded as tears ran down his face. "I knew we would."


End file.
